Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again!
by Phoebe Dynamite
Summary: It's been one year since Sophie and Sky left the Taverna. Now, they're coming home and everyone's getting back together for Sam & Donna's anniversary. But what surprises are in store? Will Sophie's dad be discovered?
1. Prologue

Prologue - one year ago  
  
Donna gave Sophie a huge hug. The full moon was hanging overhead; stars twinkled in the Grecian sky. Tears stung Donna's eyes for a brief moment as she sadly thought, 'Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to capture every minute, the feeling in it, slipping through my fingers all the time. . .'  
  
Sophie was leaving her. Not as she originally had planned, by getting married to Sky, but now she was leaving with him to see the world, something she had done at her age. Though it was one of the major highlights of her life, and she wanted her only daughter to experience the same joy, she didn't want her to leave. She would miss her too much.  
  
The two pulled away. Sophie gave her mother a sad but excited smile. Donna tried to do the same, but it wasn't working out well. She tried not to cry. Not when she was so happy. Yet she was so sad at the same time.  
  
"Well," Sophie said quietly, "first we're off to New Delhi then over to Auckland for the rest of the season before going to Cairo."  
  
Donna tried to appear happy for her daughter. "That's great," she said weakly, holding Sophie's hands in her own. "If you're happy, I'm happy."  
  
"And that's one of the things I love about you."  
  
Donna didn't need to turn around. She knew Sam, the love of her life, was standing behind her, gently grasping her shoulders. She kissed one of his strong hands.  
  
Sophie looked up at Sam and smiled. "Thanks for everything, Sam." She looked back down at Donna with a glimmer of dark blue sadness in her eyes. "I'll see you soon, okay?"  
  
Donna let a small tear escape. "Write once a week." She looked down for a quick moment then shot her head back up. "I'll be waiting for your letters."  
  
Sophie gave a her small nod then looked up at Sky, who smiled down at her. Then they turned slowly in the other direction, though not before Sophie mouthed to Donna: "I love you, mom."  
  
Donna stood sadly and silently as she watched her daughter walk away into the moonlight. The whole world was spinning by her. Just twenty-four hours ago she was a free, single, independent, heart-broken woman. Now she was married, deeper in love than ever with her daughter and husband, and very, very happy.  
  
"C'mon," Sam said suddenly, breaking the silence of the night. "Let's go inside." He rubbed his head into her neck.  
  
Donna smiled and watched Sophie and Sky for a few more seconds until her eyes began to water. She turned around and looked deep into Sam's eyes, feeling so happy. He took her hand and they walked together back up the moonlit path towards the back entrance of the Taverna.  
  
The newlyweds walked up the path in silence. Sam was dying to say something, but he was reverent towards Donna and her feelings. He would wait for her to speak first.  
  
They soon approached the two blue wooden doors that led inside the hotel. Sam reached out to turn the knob but Donna stopped his hand. He looked at his bride, who was wearing an iridescent smile.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, putting his hand on her cheek.  
  
Donna just laughed and looked up at the night sky. "Nothing's the matter." Then she looked back down at Sam, heart skipping a beat, knowing that he was finally hers. Then she added, "That's what so strange."  
  
Sam wrapped his arms around here. "Awww, honey, nothing's strange about being happy." He began to rock her gently to the sound of music coming from inside mixed with the swaying of the Mediterranean Sea.  
  
Donna leaned against him. "Oh, Sam, it's not being happy." She closed her eyes and pictured heaven. "It's being happy for the first time in so long."  
  
Sam lifted her head and looked deep into her eyes. Their faces inched closer together. "I love you, Donna the Dynamo."  
  
"I love you, too, Sam."  
  
Just as they were about to kiss, the doors burst open and there stood Tanya and Rosie, laughing and dancing with margaritas in hand. They both looked up and saw Donna and Sam staring at them as if they were insane.  
  
Tanya chuckled and lifted her drink up towards the sky. "Looks like we're interrupting something here, Rose," she said to her friend.  
  
Rosie looked at Donna with a smirk. "Sorry, Don. We just came to find you." She shook her hips. "There's a party going on in this lean-to hotel of yours."  
  
Donna laughed and looked up at Sam. "You in the mood for a little performance?"  
  
Sam laughed and lifted Donna up off the ground and swung her around. He put her down gently and kissed her on the cheek. "How could I miss a classic Donna and the Dynamos show? I'd have to be mental."  
  
"I'd say that ship has sailed," Tanya cut in. She pointed to Donna. "You married her after 21 years, after all."  
  
Donna laughed and gave her best friend a shove. "Ha ha, very funny, Tanya."  
  
Rosie took hold of Tanya's arm and began pulling her inside. "Well, we'll be going now. Donna, we're on in ten, so you better be in your white spandex soon." And with that, she and Tanya went back inside the noisy hotel and shut the doors behind them, leaving Sam and Donna alone again.  
  
"Those two never change, do they?" Sam laughed.  
  
"Nope," replied Donna with a giggle.  
  
Sam gazed happily upon his wife then looked down at his watch. "You better get going, sweetie." He kissed her lightly. "This is one show I don't want to miss."  
  
Donna gave him an enormous hug. "And you'll never have to." 


	2. The Gang's All Here

Chapter One: The Gang's All Here  
  
"Sam! Those decorations need to be hung NOW!"  
  
A blur rushed past Donna Carmichael, grabbing blue and white streamers out of her hand, racing up the small staircase to the second floor of the hotel. It mumbled something that seemed somewhat of a complaint, yet a loving complaint, a husband-joking complaint.  
  
'Only Sam,' thought Donna with a smile.  
  
It was a warm summer afternoon at the Taverna. The place was bursting at the seams; noise filled every room and commotion reigned king. Equally vague blurs (A/N: Being redundant, I know) rushed past Donna, who was growing crazy with impatience. She was trying to get everything together for a surprise party. Sophie and Sky were coming home in a few hours. Everything felt right.  
  
"Nothing feels right!"  
  
Donna turned to see Pepper, her general help that was generally no help at all, as she liked to put it. He was heading toward her with an upset look on his face.  
  
"Pepper," Donna said under her breath as the flustered boy continued towards her.  
  
"Donna," he said, approaching her, "this isn't working. Nothing flows! Nothing flows at all!" He threw his arms up in exasperation.  
  
Donna rolled her eyes and clutched his shoulder. "Pepper, calm down. Everything will flow as soon as Sam gets the decorations up."  
  
Suddenly, Sam appeared at her side, looking out of breath. "Streamers are up," he reported with a timeless smile.  
  
The other two chuckled as Donna pulled a piece of masking tape off of her husband's forehead. "Good," she replied, and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Peppy babe-eee! Guess who?"  
  
Pepper sighed and hesitated to turn around. He knew what was coming. He could hear the clicking of her heels on the floor. Donna and Sam looked to make a quick exit but found no solution, because there she suddenly was, clutching onto Pepper's resisting arm.  
  
"Tina!" said Pepper, less than thrilled. "What a nice surprise!"  
  
Pepper's over-crowding, gum-chewing, Brooklyn girlfriend was clinging to his arm, gnawing away through her jawbone on Bazooka.  
  
"Peppy, we were supposed to go shopping on the mainland today," Tina said, rubbing her stubby nose into Pepper's shoulder. "Remember, sweetie-poo?"  
  
Donna and Sam both made a face at Pepper, as if saying, 'How could promise that TODAY of all days?'  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry, angel," said Pepper, trying to think of a quick excuse. "I told you today I was busy."  
  
Donna watched Tina pout at Pepper while she and her husband slowly backed away. She REALLY wasn't in the mood for Tina right now, especially when she had her daughter's homecoming to look forward to. She and Sam slowly snuck out the back door, stepping into the hot Greek sunlight.  
  
"Jeez, it's blazin' out here!" Sam exclaimed, shutting the door, fanning himself quickly.  
  
Donna gave him a long kiss on the cheek. "Feel better?"  
  
Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Is Heaven perfect?"  
  
"I don't know," Donna answered, staring deep into his eyes. She inched her face closer to his. "Can't you tell me, preacher?"  
  
Sam laughed and took her face into his strong hands. "I love you, honey." And with that, he kissed her, long and passionately.  
  
When they pulled apart, Donna giggled and began to sing:  
  
"Honey, honey, how you thrill me, uh huh. Honey, honey."  
  
"I love your voice." Sam said as he caressed her cheek. He pushed a strand of silvery-blonde hair out of her face. "Well, we made it. One year as Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael." He laughed. "It's a miracle."  
  
Donna squeezed Sam tightly. "God bless us."  
  
"Yoohoo!'  
  
Donna and Sam turned to see Tanya running up the pathway (well, as fast as you can go in Stiletto heels). She waved her long arms; her red waved in the breeze.  
  
"Tawn!" Donna shouted, running to greet her. They embraced happily.  
  
"It's so good to see you!" said Donna to her best friend as she led her - and her armada of Versace luggage - up the path towards Sam, who was calling for Pepper and Eddie inside.  
  
"It's good to see you, too, babe," said Tanya, giving her friend another hug. "How have you been?"  
  
They pulled apart and Donna answered simply, but with a beaming smile, "Very, very well." She glanced quickly at Sam. "In fact, never been better."  
  
Tanya followed Donna's gaze and went "Oh, yes," slyly at the sight of Donna's husband coming towards them. She gave her a nudge. "So how is life as Mrs. Sam Carmichael?" She winked at her.  
  
Donna looked back at Sam. She couldn't pull her eyes from his. It shocked her sometimes that she was such a tough, strong-willed girl and she was always straight forward with the man she loved, but sometimes he just captivated her and turned her into a raving optimist. Whenever they fought, she could easily cool her jets by thinking about how long she had waited to be back in his arms. Her greatest dream had come true when they said their long-awaited "I do's."  
  
"Hey hey! Whaddo I say?"  
  
Donna and Tanya once again turned to the path. Rosie ran up to them, waving her arms crazily as if trying to get someone piloting a blimp's attention. She made her way through the maze of Tanya's luggage, cheeks becoming pinker and pinker by the moment.  
  
"Well, well," laughed Tanya, placing her hand on her hip, "look what the cat dragged in."  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Tawn," said Rosie, giving her friend a huge squeeze. She turned to Donna and shouted, "Hey Mrs. Hunk-of-Happiness!" She hugged her as well. "How ya been, peach?"  
  
Donna smiled at her friend. "I've been terrific! Couldn't be happier."  
  
"Hey!" shouted Tanya, slapping Rosie on the shoulder. "Aren't you going to ask how I am?"  
  
Rosie looked Tanya up and down for a second then said, "Well, your hair's two shades redder, heels two inches higher, and skirt two inches shorter. I'd say you've been pretty good."  
  
The three laughed as Sam approached them, wrapping his arms around Donna from behind. "Hey girls!" he said. "Glad you could make it!"  
  
"Well, we couldn't very well miss Sophie's home-coming, now could we?" said Rosie. "What kind of non-biological aunts would we be if we did?"  
  
"Now don't forget, Rose," Tanya added with a laugh, "it's the Odd Couple's first anniversary, too." She pretended to yawn. "Not like anyone cares about that, though."  
  
As everyone laughed, Sam decided that catching Donna in this good of a mood would make it the perfect moment to spring a little surprise on her. He spun her around and whisked her back up the path in a dance, singing as they went:  
  
"Mamma Mia, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist ya?"  
  
Donna smiled and said, "You know Mr. Carmichael, I had to ask myself that very same question not to long ago. And look how it turned out." She gave him a passionate kiss as they stopped by the door.  
  
Sam smiled as he and his wife slowly and reluctantly pulled away. He began to spin her around again.  
  
"Now Donna," he began, "I know that this morning hasn't been the best first anniversary so far. It's been hectic and full of masking tape. So that's why tonight, when everyone's partying on the beach after the first Donna and the Dynamos performance in a year, you and I are having dinner, all alone in the good ol' Taverna, just the two of us."  
  
Donna leaned her forehead against Sam's. "That sounds nice." She pulled in for another kiss when the door burst open.  
  
"Whoa there mates! Couldn't you two wait until we threw some shrimp on the barbie and started this party? For Sydney's sake!"  
  
Donna and Sam turned. There stood Bill and Harry, Pepper and Eddie behind them. All four wore smiles on their faces.  
  
"Hey guys," said Donna happily, giving Harry and Bill each a big hug. Sam shook both of their hands.  
  
"How have you two been?" Harry asked as Pepper and Eddie took away his bags.  
  
Sam put his arm around Donna. "Well, it hasn't been hell, so I guess we're all right."  
  
Donna punched her hubby in the stomach. "Haha." She turned back to her guests. "We've been very good."  
  
"Glad to hear it," said Bill with a smile.  
  
Donna took one last look at the two men and began to pull Sam down the pathway, past Rosie and Tanya, rushing towards Bill and Harry. Donna stopped at the edge of the ocean water, letting the waves rush over her flip-flops. She kissed Sam lightly.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Sam.  
  
She leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "That was for being the most amazing person in the whole wide world." She closed her eyes and took in a big breath of the salt air. "And I finally know you're mine."  
  
  
  
Heyy! Well, if n e one reads and reviews this, I'm eternally grateful.  
  
(* Goddess4LiFe 


	3. The Return of Sophie

Chapter Two: The Return of Sophie  
  
Sophie walked up the pathway to the backdoor of the Taverna, heart pounding like mad. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. It had been exactly one year since she got on a ferry and then on a plane and flown to New Delhi, India, the first stop on her tip around the world. She had gone with Sky, her ex-fiancé, but once they took a pit stop in Dublin, Ireland for a few days, he had decided head back to his home in Burbank, California. Sophie hadn't heard from him since, but he did give her a promise ring, a thin silver one, that he said as long as she wore it, he'd be thinking about her. She never took it off. He promised that he'd come back to the Taverna one month from the current date, her mother's first wedding anniversary with one possible candidate for Sophie's biological dad. She couldn't wait to see Sky; it had been five months. But she also couldn't wait to see her mom.  
  
Donna stood on the beach, locked in an embrace with Sam, when she opened her eyes and looked towards her hotel. A young girl with chestnut- colored hair all dressed in white walked up the back pathway slowly. She instantly recognized her. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Sophie!" she screamed, running up the beach, waving her hands. "Soph! Sophie!"  
  
Sophie turned her head at the sound of her mother's voice. Donna ran up the pathway and they instantly locked arms, tears running down both of their cheeks. When they finally pulled apart, Donna got a good look at her daughter. She gasped. Sophie's hair had light golden streaks through it was down a little past her shoulders. Her face no longer looked childish, but like a real woman's face. It was true, and Donna had to admit it: her little girl was all grown up.  
  
"Wow," Donna finally choked out. "You look amazing." She wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Oh my gosh. You're so beautiful!" She hugged her again.  
  
It was Sam to the rescue for Sophie. He appeared behind Donna and lightly pulled her away from her daughter - and possibly his - so that she could breathe.  
  
"Sorry," said Donna with a smile. She turned to Sam and continued to cry. "Well, look at her. Isn't she gorgeous?"  
  
Sam rubbed his wife's shoulder and looked at Sophie. "She looks fantastic." He had never noticed before but Sophie had the same round eyes as him.  
  
Sophie put her arms out for a hug. "Sam-meh!" she said. They hugged for the first time in a year. It made Sam feel good. She had the same warm, heartfelt hug as her mother.  
  
Donna gave Sam a pinch on the arm as they pulled away. He knew what it meant.  
  
"Um, I gotta go inside," he said suddenly, heading for the door. "You two got a lot of catching up to do." He walked up the rest of the path and went inside.  
  
Donna looked around. "Where's Sky?" she asked as she swung her daughter's hands in hers.  
  
"Well. . ." Sophie said hesitantly. She purposely didn't tell her mom about Sky's departure in her letters. She wasn't sure why but she felt it was better to explain the situation in person.  
  
Sophie began to explain the entire story to Donna as they walked up the path. By the time the got to the door, everything had been covered and Sophie was out of breath. Donna just kind of stood there for a moment.  
  
"Well, mom," she said in a shaky voice. "Aren't you gonna say something?"  
  
Donna said nothing, just smiled and opened the door to the Taverna. The shout "WELCOME BACK!" filled the decked-out room.  
  
Sophie was in shock. "Oh my gosh!" she squeaked. She turned to her mother. "All this for me?" Donna nodded and Sophie gave her a huge squeeze.  
  
The party drew on for a few hours before everyone got ready for the night bash on the beach. Donna was in her room, getting ready for her performance as Donna the Dynamo. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Donna reluctantly went to get it, considering that she was wearing her favorite black "outfit."  
  
"Coming," she said. She opened the door to see Sam with a bouquet in his hands, dressed in a white sweater and khakis.  
  
"Well, well," he said, wrapping his arms around his wife of one year. "Look at you." He looked down at her. "This little number brings back memories."  
  
Donna laughed and thought about that morning exactly a year ago. Then she thought of something else. "You know," she pondered out loud as she and her husband sat down on their bed, "they say it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. But before 'our' wedding, we saw each and had a huge blowout to boot. And our marriage is fine."  
  
Sam stroked her head. "That's very observant of you." He gave her a sarcastic grin. "Who knew I married such a smart little thing?"  
  
The two laughed and Donna leaned her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and hummed to herself. The she began to sing:  
  
"So when you're near me, darling, can't you hear me? S.O.S."  
  
"The love you gave me, nothing else can save me. S.O.S.," Sam finished for her.  
  
Donna lifted her head up and kissed him. After the blissful moment, she stood up and said, "Now scram you freako. It's spandex time."  
  
Sam chucked, left the flowers on the bed, and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Break a leg, sweetie."  
  
  
  
A/N: Broadway Magic! You read my story! Hooray! lol You were the first and only Mamma Mia! fic. You're a pioneer! lol Sorry it was so short. I just love Donna and Sam together. I'm not really into Sophie and Sky, but whatever. You MUST update ur mamma mia fics! You Must! You Must! Keep repeating that to yourself! lol, j/k. I was wondering what your fave songs from the play r. Mine r Mamma Mia & S.O.S. Um, n e way, thanx to Amy for the review 2! More l8er!  
  
Keep it Heavenly,  
  
(* Goddess4LiFe 


	4. Dinner and a Show

Chapter Three: Dinner and a Show  
  
Donna, Rosie, and Tanya stood in Donna's bedroom that evening in their costumes, doing each other's hair and make-up. Tanya sat at the vanity table, going on about some new boyfriend of hers, while Donna covered her head in hairspray. Her thoughts weren't on the show, though. They were glued to her romantic dinner with Sam. It freaked her out sometimes how much she adored him. Who knew she could turn into jelly that easily in the presence of another person? She thought about the first time she had seen him in 21 years last year (not to mention two other former 'significant others'). She had slid down the hotel door, going through a breakdown, not to mention she looked like a rag mop. But apparently Sam didn't care about that. Sam, Sam, Sam. . .  
  
"Donna! Donna!" Tanya coughed, pushing her friend's arm away from her head. "That's all the hairspray I need!"  
  
Donna made an "oops" face and put the spray down on the table. "Sorry, Tawn."  
  
Tanya checked herself out in the mirror. "It's alright, Don." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll let it slide this one time."  
  
Rosie pushed her materialistic friend out of the way and began putting cover-up under her eyes. "You can't blame her, Tanya." She turned and gave Donna a big smile. "It's her anniversary."  
  
Donna smiled back at her goofy friend. Tanya bit the inside of her cheek and took a seat on the bed, looking around the room. "Yea, speaking of Mister Wonderful Architect, can't you organize for him to put a dressing room in this hole hotel?"  
  
Rosie stood up and let Donna sit down. "Sorry, Tawn," she said, "but that wasn't in the original plan."  
  
Tanya laughed. "Oh yeah. *The* plan. The plan you created and then brought to life without his knowledge or approval."  
  
Donna grinned at Tanya through the mirror. "Yep, that's the one." She tapped on the cold floor. "It's our brainchild."  
  
Tanya and Rosie exchanged a glance. Donna saw them do it, and she knew the reason too. The whole "Sophie's biological dad" thing came flooding back to her.  
  
Rosie reached over Donna and grabbed a lipstick tube. "So how's married life been anyhow? I mean, is it the rare, fairytale, ride off into the sunset, sugar-coated, happily ever after life or it realistic?"  
  
Donna just laughed. "Oh no. It's been real alright."  
  
Tanya gave her a confused look. "But you two looked so lovey-dovey."  
  
Donna rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Tawn. This is me and Sam we're talking about here. We fight our stupid, pointless battles all the time. One time I almost shoved an eggbeater down his throat. Picture those rams out in the wilderness that always butt heads and that's me and my sweetie."  
  
The three shared a laugh. Rosie handed Tanya a tube of roll-on body glitter, jokingly whispered, "See if it'll show up in between your wrinkles," and bent down beside Donna.  
  
"Good for you, kiddo," she said to her through the mirror. She gave her a squeeze around the shoulders. "You deserve to be happy."  
  
Donna squeezed back. "Thanks Rose."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Ladies, you're on in five," Pepper called from the other side. "But you better hurry. The crowd's getting testy."  
  
"Okay!" they shouted at the same time.  
  
"Well, here we go, gals," said Tanya a little too overdramatic. She linked arms with Donna who linked arms with Rosie.  
  
"This is going to be a show to remember, folks," said Donna confidently, a picture of Sam floating in her head. "This is going to be a night to remember."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The lobby of the Taverna was over-crowded with people for the show. They sat in chairs and on the floor, waiting to see the infamous Donna and the Dynamos, back together again.  
  
Sitting in one corner of the room was Sam, Sophie, Bill, and Harry. She didn't want to, but Sophie couldn't help thinking that one of these men could be her dad, even though she was perfectly content with her step-dad, especially since her mom seemed so happy with him. During her welcome back party, they never left each other's side. He nuzzled her neck; she leaned on his shoulder; so on and so forth. She wasn't about to take the credit, but Sophie was glad she had sent out those invitations, or else she might be the married one right now and her mother wouldn't be so happy.  
  
"So how's life with a Dynamo, Sam?" Harry asked him as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Well, I don't know," Sam replied. "You could very well ask Bill here the same question."  
  
Bill chuckled. "Yea, Rose's great. Despite the long distance thing, we've made it work pretty well."  
  
Sophie jumped in. "You ever think about committing, Bill?"  
  
Bill looked surprised by the question. "Well, I don't know. Rosie and I are both living our own lives and our pretty set in our ways. It's good the way it is."  
  
Sam laughed. "Rosie couldn't possibly be doing anything."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No Dynamo has. Never will."  
  
"Except for Donna," Sam added slight defensively.  
  
Bill nodded slowly in agreement and turned to his British friend. "You can't argue with that, mate." He took a sip of his drink. "But I got to tell you boys, Rose is wonderful. If I thought that she was ready and I felt ready, I would pop the question. But I doubt a sheila like that will want to pick up and move to Australia."  
  
Sophie giggled. "Oh, I don't know about that, Bill." She looked up at him. "She thinks you're one hefty slice of the outback."  
  
Everyone at the table laughed. Sophie was also glad that Bill and Rosie had gotten together through her scheming.  
  
Suddenly, the lights went down and Eddie appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, "welcome to this very special performance here at the Taverna. It is special to all of us here tonight because this is the first performance in exactly one year done by these fine young-at-heart ladies."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"It is also special," Eddie continued, "because our leading lady, Mrs. Donna Carmichael, is celebrating two very important events tonight: the return of her darling daughter, Sophie, and her very first anniversary with one of the luckiest men in the world, Sam Carmichael."  
  
Everyone smiled in Sam and Sophie's direction.  
  
"So ladies and gents, I and the rest of the staff here at the Taverna would like to present to you the legendary Donna and the Dynamos!"  
  
The audience exploded into applause as a spotlight shown down on Rosie, Tanya, and the ever-lovely Donna as they walked down the stairs in their white spandex, singing, "Super trouper beams are gonna blind me but I don't feel blue like I always do cuz somewhere in the crowd there's you."  
  
Sam heart leapt for joy. Donna had pointed at him.  
  
When the performance was done, Donna, Rosie, and Tanya took their bows and got a well-deserved standing ovation from everyone in the crowd.   
  
Donna was all smiles. "Thank you!" she shouted over the noise as it gradually died down. "Thank you so much for coming to this special event. It really means a lot to me and to my family. I appreciate all you guys coming out here for my special day, especially my best friends." She and Tanya and Rosie shared a big group hug. When they pulled apart, Donna turned back to the crowd and shouted, "Now get outside and get your party started!"  
  
Everyone shouted, including Rosie, who automatically latched onto Bill, and Tanya, who headed to her room to change. Once everyone was gone, Donna walked over to Sophie and gave her a bug hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You were fantastic, mom," said Sophie exuberantly. "You'll never lose your touch."  
  
Sam wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and kissed her cheek. "Nope, she never will."  
  
Sophie giggled and turned towards the door. "I'm gonna leave you two alone." She waved and walked outside.  
  
Donna turned around to face Sam and kissed him. When she pulled away, she said softly, "I'm so lucky I get to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Sam smiled and began pulling her towards the stairs. "And I'm so lucky that I have such a beautiful, talented, young-at-heart wife."  
  
Donna grinned at him. "Hmmm, I'd like to meet her."  
  
Sam laughed and pulled Donna up the stairs. "Go on upstairs and get changed." He kissed her hand. "Hurry back."  
  
Once Donna was in her room, smoothing out her new white blouse and khaki capri pants, things started to flood back to her. She first thought about Sophie yelling at her, stating something that resembled, "You never did the marriage and babies thing. You just did the baby thing," which she couldn't say now. She also remembered telling Sam that every morning she thanked Christ she didn't have some middle-aged, menopausal man to bother her and that she was feel and she was single and it was great.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
When Donna went downstairs, she gasped. Off on the corner table was a candlelit meal of lamb chops, rice almandine, and red wine. Sam was standing beside the table with a smile on his face.  
  
"You look amazing," he said as she walked towards him. "And I thought my setting was the most beautiful thing on this island."  
  
Donna put her arms around him and kissed him lightly. "It doesn't hold a candle to me."  
  
Sam laughed. "Shall we eat?"  
  
Donna took her seat and picked up her wine glass for a toast. "We shall."  
  
About an hour later, the food was gone and the couple was completely full.  
  
"That was great," Donna said painfully. "But I'll have to exercise my eyeballs out."   
  
Sam rubbed his stomach. "How can you even think about exercise? My goal is moving."  
  
Donna laughed wiped her mouth with a napkin. Then she looked into Sam's eyes form across the table. "Thank you so much. This was incredible." She sighed. "And it makes up for every sin you ever committed."  
  
The two laughed and Sam rested his hand on his wife's. He looked at her and suddenly felt so incredibly happy. He remembered saying in his proposal, "Donna, let's try it. . ." but those words were long gone. They were in this for the long haul. They had already gotten through 365 days of arguing, arguing, arguing. . . and total and completeness happiness.  
  
"I've got one more surprise," he said suddenly, reaching into his pocket.  
  
"What?" Donna asked.  
  
Sam got down on his knee beside Donna and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Donna, I love you. I always have and I always will." He pulled out a ring box and flipped it open to expose a silver ring with three diamond studs in the middle. "This is the ring I would have given you if I had performed a proper proposal."  
  
Donna wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Oh, Sam! It's beautiful! But your proposal was just fine the first time."  
  
Sam laughed. "You called me nuts, remember?"  
  
Donna buried her face in her hands as she laughed and cried at the same time. Sam took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. She poked an eye out to look at it.  
  
"Perfect fit," they said at the same time. 


End file.
